1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolysis electrode of relatively low effective electrode area per unit of geometric surface area of the electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carbonized or graphitized materials have been employed in the past in a variety of forms as conductors for electrical current. Thus, for example, anodes for use in electrolytic cells which in turn are used for the electrolysis of brine to chlorine and caustic and for the electrolysis of Na.sub.2 SO.sub.4 to caustic and sulfuric acid and the like have been prepared by compressing vermicular graphite to a relatively high density. Anodes of improved mechanical properties have been formed by blending an inorganic or organic bonding agent such as polyethylene, ethylene-propylene copolymers, polyurethane resins or the like with the vermicular graphite.
It is also known that black fibers and fabrics can be formed which have both insulating and electrical conductivity characteristics as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,183. The carbonized material is formed by impregnating a fabric or fibers of regenerated cellulose (rayon) with a water-soluble monobasic metal phosphate salt, and then heating the fabric or fibers to carbonize the same. The degree of electrical conductivity of the carbonized fabric or fibers can be controlled by the manner in which the continuous filament strands are aligned in a pressure sensitive-adhesive tape structure.
Most of the electrodes of the prior art require relatively high power input, which is now believed to be a result of the high and inefficient current density required of the electrode surface. In a conventional Pt electrode, the entire surface of the electrode is conductive, which means that a larger area must be energized than is often needed for a particular use which is wasteful of power.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,629 shows an electrolytic cell in which a series of water permeable electrodes are formed of a material, such as graphite or carbon fabric, over which an alternating potential is impressed on the order of about 0.1 to 20 volts as contaminated water is passed through the cell. However, because of their porous nature, the electrodes easily clog, and because of the increased surface area, require a high total current. They also permit many useless spaces to form within the porous matrix of the electrodes.
A need exists for an electrolysis electrode which requires less power input as a result of a more efficient electrode area per unit geometric area of the electrode.